


Knuckles x knuckles HOT YAOI

by GayFish666



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, bad grammar, did this in 5 mintues, im sorry, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayFish666/pseuds/GayFish666
Summary: no don't read





	Knuckles x knuckles HOT YAOI

knuckles stared at knuckles deeply, his eyes wandering over those perfectly sculpted nipples that stood with attention, suddenly knuckles latch his mouth onto the perky nip and sucked, knuckles groaned feeling knuckles hot wet mouth.knuckles looked at knuckles breathing heavily as slavia hung from his mouth" i love you 5ever bby lets fuck "   
"shit das kinky" knuckles layed down as soon as knuckles started hopping on him it was stripe club all over again, he has 4 headed dick so his butthole was stretched massivly, as the hoping kept going knuckles came all over the sheets then knuckles came inside the tight asshole


End file.
